Rencontre en pleine nuit
by coco800
Summary: Harry en avait marre de toute la pression accumulé depuis le début de sa première année, il avait besoin de prendre l'air mais il ne s'attendait pas à faire cette rencontre surprenante dans les couloirs.


Harry en avait marre de l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait dans le dortoir, il en avait aussi marre de cette vieille peau d'Ombrage qui le torturait tant mentalement que physiquement. C'est à cause de tout sa et des récents événements qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air pour se détendre. Il descendit dans la Salle commune sans prendre sa baguette ni sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte des Maraudeurs et tant pis si il se faisait prendre. Il sortit donc par le portrait de le Grosse Dame et commença à déambulé dans les si vaste couloirs du château sans trop savoir où il allait quand tout à coup il heurta quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Harry étais au sol et commença a paniqué mais il paniqua encore plus en voyant dans qui il était rentré.

\- Tiens, Tiens Potter, que me vaut ta présence dans les couloirs du château à une heure aussi tardive.

\- La ferme Malefoy, je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à un mangemort comme toi.

\- C'est qu'il s'énerve le petit Gryffy, où sont la sang de bourbe et le pitoyable Weasmoche

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter mes amis Malefoy ou tu vas le regretter

\- Ah oui? Très drôle Potter mais dois-je te rappeler que tu n'a aucun moyen de te défendre, j'ai une baguette et toi non.

Et sur ce point il avait raison, sans baguette Harry ne pouvais aucunement se défendre. Il étais a ce moment tétanisé par la peur il savais de quoi Malefoy était capable et il savais aussi qu'il allait en profiter vu qu'Harry n'avais pas sa baguette.

\- Et que tu compte tu me faire ? Demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, tu vas me suivre gentiment jusqu'à un endroit plus tranquille pour qu'on puisse parler tranquillement. Répondis Drago d'une voix mielleuse

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de te suivre Malefoy, et j'ai encore moins envie de te parler donc maintenant si tu me le permet j'aimerais m'éloigner de ta présence nauséabonde et repartir dans mon dortoir. Dis Harry d'une voix paraissant confiante.

\- Et bien Potter, Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir, on n'a même pas eu le temps de s'amuser, mais je t'en prie part.

Un peut méfiant, Harry décida comme même de partir en lui tournant le dos mais sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allais pas le laisser partir aussi facilement. Et ce qui devais arriver arriva.

\- Stupéfix. Cria Drago

Au même moment Harry se retourna et se pris le sort en pleine face. Il s'effondra immobile et inconscient. Drago avait un sourire triomphant sur le visage, il allait pouvoir enfin profité de lui et lui faire tout ce qu'il voulais. Il le traîna alors jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Une heure plus tard, Harry se réveilla complètement nu et attacher dans un lit par les bras et les jambes écartés.

\- Où suis-je ? Y a quelqu'un ? Demanda mort de peur Harry

C'est alors qu'il vit sortir de l'ombre un grand blond complètement nu avec une fine musculature et une érection naissante.

\- Ah Potter, enfin réveillé j'en avais marre d'attendre, je vais pouvoir enfin profité de toi tu es à ma merci.

\- Malefoy détache moi tout de suite, où sont mes vêtements? Que vas tu me faire ? Harry étais complètement paniqué, il espérait être dans un cauchemar.

-Allons, du calme voyons on vas bien s'amuser, fait moi confiance

\- Dégage Malefoy, je ne veut pas de toi.

Et là Drago se rapprocha et se mit sur Harry en lui appuyant sur le sexe et Harry ne put retenir un gémissement du à la pression exercer sur son sexe.

\- Alors tu aime sa à ce que je vois. Dit Drago d'un air sadique, un sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres.

\- La ferme Malefoy, détache moi je t'en supplie.

Harry n'en pouvait plus il étais bord des larmes mais le sourire s'agrandissant de Malefoy ne laissa envisager rien de bon par la suite.

\- Allons, Allons je n'ai même pas pu encore en profité

C'est alors qu'il se mis a genou les jambes de chaque côté du corps d'Harry et son sexe près de sa bouche.

-Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me sucer Potter, regarde le bel engin qui t'attend.

Et en effet le sexe de Drago faisait 23cm par 5cm ce qui en fait un du taille respectable, mais, Harry ne voulais pas il valait mieux que sa.

-Jamais je ne te ferais se plaisir là Malefoy! Hurla Harry

\- Puisque tu insiste... Endoloris!

Harry était entrain de se tordre de douleur suite au sort qu'avait lancer Malefoy et celui-ci en profita pour y rentrer son sexe pour faire le faire taire.

\- Et si tu me mord une seul fois, tu vas voir...

Et Malheureusement (mais peut être pas pour toi :p ) Harry ne put qu'obtempérer et se laissa faire. Drago avait mis ses mains au niveau de ses cheveux pour lui faire faire des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide. Drago prenait son pied et Harry ne voulait pas l'avouer même a lui même mais lui aussi il prenait du plaisir.

-Hummm, Potter tu suce divinement bien

Drago gémissait pendant que Harry suçais son sexe, il n'arrivais plus a respirer tellement il était enfoncer loin de sa gorge mais il s'en fichait il aimait tellement sa. Et sans prévenir Drago se retira de sa bouche le détacha le mis a quatre pattes et commença a le pénétrer brutalement, Harry hurla de douleur mais bientôt cette douleur se transforma en plaisir. Drago fit des mouvements de vas et vient de plus en plus vite et en y mettant plus de force. Jusqu'au moment ou dans un râle de plaisir Drago éjacula à l'interieur d'Harry et au même moment Harry éjacula sur le lit. Alors Drago se retira libérant ainsi le nectar blanchâtre sortir et se mis devant harry pour se branler et ejaculer dans sa bouche. Alors Drago se rhabilla et partit sans un mot laissant Harry seul, nu et épuisé.

FIN


End file.
